Goku's bloodlust
by delsaboy
Summary: this is my first fanfic i really hope you enjoy it give me feedback i am hoping for 1 chapter a week i don't own characters and i give credit to midway and funimation toei animation fuji tv akira toriyama please support the official release
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON BALL Z/MORTAL KOMBAT CROSSOVER

GOKU'S BLOODLUST

The following is a non-profit fan based parody

All characters are owned by the official creators  
please support the official release

CHAPTER 1

As you all know by now freiza blow up planet vageta, But what you don't know is in another timeline it happened a little differently. As the sun rises over the plains of a wasteland near ginger town we see the hero of the cell games Gohan walk up to the hall of warriors. The building stood over 1000 feet high and contains over 100's of heroes from earth and beyond. He was walking he saw names he recognised like his dad Goku and mentor piccolo and some he didn't recall like the fighter lu kang and kung Lou the earth's mightiest heroes will be remembered for all of eternity because of this building.

When out of no were an apparition appeared in front of him. Gohan couldn't believe his eyes he prepared to attack when the ghost spoke "do not fear I am not here to hurt you ". He spoke in an ominous tone then he recognised him "your lu kang ". Gohan said surprised "I need your help for the fate of the universe hangs in the balance" lu kang spoke with worry in his voice Gohan was up for the challenge but lu kang wanted his dad to help instead "I'm sorry Gohan we need Goku its only him that can do this no matter what happens he must be at the sight of the apocalypse in two years from now or reality will never be the same again". As the ghost of Lu kang disappears Gohan flies home and explains everything to his dad "there dad that's everything Lu kang said" Goku looks up and says "well then we better start training then"

As the sun rises over the look out Goku and Gohan ask kami to train them to there limits and beyond kami accepts and gets popo to start right away piccolo turns up and sees the two fighters going through intense training at beyond super saiyan levels piccolo sensed their power levels and they were nothing like anything he ever felt "over 100,000,000,000 thats incredible" "and Goku's is still rising " kami points out"as they leave the look out kami turns to popo and asks "do you think there ready" "it is only up to them we can only help so much" popo points out cryptically. As the sun set on another day


	2. Chapter 2

Goku's bloodlust

Chapter 2

As the sun rises over a bright Edenian plain two demi-gods race through a palace while their parents talk about a coming battle. The two brothers stop and over here them talking and realise they are part of this. "Dagon they are going to make us compete against each other in a quest to save all the realms from destruction." Spoke Taven the eldest of the two brothers "Then I relish the challenge." Spoke Dagon "I want, no I need to prove I can become a god."

At the same time in earthrealm Lu kang begins training at the Wu-shi academy as his master Raiden walks toward him he bows in respect but it is Shang tsung in disguise as he attacks the helpless two more warriors appear shang tsung has Quan chi and cell to aid him the three easily over power Lu kang once he dies shang tsung absorbs his soul and the three lay waste to the academy the real Raiden feels the sudden thud of death followed by silence he goes to elder gods to demand a safeguard to fight the new enemy the gods quickly agree and the protector puts a worldwide fighting competition and the z warriors here and quickly hurry to train for the coming fight Goku and piccolo train gohan vageta trains with gotenks both in ssj3 it becomes clear that the winners are going to be 1 of them the question lies witch one.

On the other side of the world a man wakes up to find a note saying his friend Lu kang has just been killed and he is to return to the Wu-shi academy to help with reconstruction of the once great school of Kung fu teachings. The gods let 1 year pass to allow the combatants to hone their skills so by the time the tournament starts all the fighters are as strong as they can be.

"A crushing blow as scorpion crashes through the ring area as Goku progresses to the finale all we need to do is find the one for him to fight." As the two semi-finalists go on to the area one turns to the other and says "good luck to you and if I lose remember I gave it my all." "Wise words "spoke Gohan "then I won't hold anything back either." The fight starts blow by blow the combatants are at a stalemate Gohan strikes him full in the face which creates space for gohan to unleash his super kamehameha witch hits dead on after 15 minutes of even performance that 1 move turned out to be the difference maker Raiden comes to Goku and Gohan and states that they will not be fighting each other but will both be saving the world as father and sun. (Pun intended) then in comes Gohan's opponent Kung Lao "master these two are worthy of the honour they are extremely powerful shall I take them to the temple." "Yes please do I shall converse with the gods to start the power increase."

As they approach the temple gohan turns to his dad and asks him if he is nervous "its ok son we have been a lot worse than this remember Frieza we will be fine."


End file.
